


I Want to Drive You Through Night

by hamjay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Leather Kink, M/M, Mechaphilia, Motorcycle Sex, No Beta, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamjay/pseuds/hamjay
Summary: Jason loves his motorcycles. Loves machines in general, but engines, especially the kind Jason can fit between his legs? He’s like butter for bikes. And Roy loves that he loves them.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	I Want to Drive You Through Night

Roy can hear the rumble in the garage that clues him in that Jason’s finally home. The motorcycle cuts off and it’s a few minutes until Jason comes up the stairs to the apartment, boots heavy and rhythmic. He looks content when he comes in the door, which means the intel gathering went well. But he asks about it anyways from where he’s sitting on the couch. 

“You get what you needed?” 

“Sort of. I got an  _ in _ ,” Jason says and comes around the couch to pace in the living area and explain. Roy closes his laptop and slides it aside to the little table next to the couch. “The Shredder guys weren’t willing to tell me shit, don’t really like newbies sniffing around their gang.  _ But _ .” And Jason runs both hands through his hair, pausing and grinning at Roy. “They’ll talk to me if I can  _ prove my mettle _ in their street race next week. They do ‘em all the time; it’s this big gambling racket they have going on. I even met some top racers at the bar!” Jason comes over and sits on the other couch cushion, folding one leg under the other so he can sit sideways and keep talking to Roy who has Jason’s full attention. Roy can smell the bar on him, smoke, the leather jacket he’s wearing, and the perfume of oil and gasoline. He's got to know more.

“They must have liked my motorcycle enough because they  _ showed me their bikes _ . You would not believe the kind of shit they’ve modded for these races, Roy.  _ God _ they’re like straight outta Mad Max or something.”

“Come on! Tell me!”

“Okay okay,” Jason says, laughing. “But let me tell you about the race, okay? So it’s not just who can run the route the fastest. It’s also, like, anything goes, and you only get paid if you cross the finish line, with points awarded for how fast you finished, if you take a more dangerous route, and if you made other racers lose... Roy somebody put fucking _flame throwers_ in their hayabusa tailpipes. They don’t care if it doesn’t make them faster, the guy put ‘em on so he could burn anybody close behind him! And there was this kid, he’d won only once but it was on a damn 125cc. Everybody called him Tricks because, like, I guess he won just because of his mods and little tricks like, um, he slashed a few tires, oil slick, dropped nails in the road, that kind of thing. I mean, are you _kidding_ me? He looked barely older than Damian! The Shredder's are running a wild racket.”

“So I’m guessing you’re going to have to give Scraps some upgrades?” Roy assumes. Scraps is Jason’s second motorcycle, not as conspicuous as his Red Hood bike. But it’s not to be underestimated. 

Roy watches as Jason’s smile turns wry and sees his boyfriends eyes flick down his chest and up again. “I thought maybe you could help me with the bike and, y’know, in the race too.” Roy lifts one ruddy brow and Jason finally touches him, suddenly clinging to Roy’s thick arm, and Roy can feel him vibrating under the leather jacket. “Race with me, Roy.” Jason's mouth is getting close, Roy can feel his breath puff across his chin.

Though he doesn’t quite understand the invitation at first, Roy is realizing that this race business is bringing something out in Jason. It’s no news to Roy that Jason  _ loves _ his motorcycles. Loves machines in general, but  _ engines _ , especially the kind Jason can fit between his legs? He’s like butter for bikes. Roy shouldn’t be surprised that the opportunity to ride in what sounds, admittedly, like a kick ass punk race is getting Jason high. 

“I guess I'll pick up my bike and everything-”

But Jason shakes his head. “No. Ride with  _ me _ . On Scraps.” Roy grins because that's what he had been hoping Jason meant. “In the race you can ride solo or with one more person. Advantages to both I guess...but god I really want you to be there. I’d do okay by myself but Roy  _ think _ of it! We’d crush this race if we just ride _together_.” 

Roy can’t take it anymore, listening to Jason and knowing he’s  _ right _ . Jason, who’s begging Roy to race in the desperate voice he uses to beg Roy to  _ touch  _ him. So he grabs Jason by the back of the neck and puts his mouth on his boyfriend’s. Jason’s eyes close and he melts into Roy, his head tilted back by the force of the kiss. He tastes like menthol and the tang of cheap beer that was drunk  _ hours _ ago and Roy feels like he shouldn’t like it, it’s gross, but he shoves his tongue in Jason’s mouth anyway. The arm Jason’s clinging to shifts and Roy presses the heel of his palm into denim, into Jason’s lap, his crotch, and it pulls a pitched whine out of Jason that Roy thinks surprises them both.

“Holy shit, Jaybird,” Roy mumbles, chuckling breathlessly. He squeezes the back of Jason’s neck and his boyfriend is both rigid and limp in his hold, like a kitten being held by the scruff. He could imagine Jason climbing into his lap right now and straddling Roy to find some friction. Or Jason pulling Roy's head down by the ears to settle in his lap, feed Roy his cock.

“I’m.” Jason clears his throat then laughs outright. “Didn’t realize. Oh my god,” he’s still laughing, giddy that Roy can read him like a book, can hear in his voice when he’s wishing to be touched and handled. He shakes Roy off and let’s go of his arm. Roy’s hands slide down Jason’s body as he gets up off the couch and stands. His hands land in Jason’s and Roy squeezes.

“Where are you going?” Roy asks, unbothered but teasing. “C'mon it was just getting hot.” 

Jason’s hands squeeze back and he’s smiling adoringly down at his boyfriend. “I’m disgusting from the bar...I’m gonna shower. But I’ll meet you in bed?”

That sounds like a promise to Roy so he nods. “Just so long as you don’t give the shower the show that  _ I _ want to see, kay?” Jason rolls his eyes but agrees and that’s enough to satisfy Roy. They part ways and Roy puts the apartment to bed while Jason’s in the bathroom. 

Roy sits on the bed and shucks off his shirt then lays back against the collection of pillows that Jason maintains. Right away he digs one hand into his sweats and cups his balls, adjusts, scratches his fingers through the short golden hairs around his cock. Roy lets his head fall back and finally squeezes the length of it, already anticipating the relief. A happy sigh slips out of him and Roy turns his cheek into the pillow to search out his boyfriend's smell, which he'd missed between visits to see him in Gotham. After a few minutes he hears the bathroom door open and Roy looks up again.

True to his word, Jason hadn’t spent long in the shower. He shuffles into the bedroom wearing the towel around his hips. The bedside lamp is on, casting warm light on Roy who’s stretched out on his back, with one hand disappeared under the waistband of his grey sweatpants. Jason has to pause at the foot of the bed and just  _ watch _ , catching his breath. 

How the fuck he gets anything done when Roy visits is a miracle. Just by looking at him Jason thinks he can taste Roy’s skin, across the planes of his toned chest and shoulders. Can  _ taste _ his cock, which Jason sees him stroking, slow, by the rise and fall of his fist inside the pants, the flex and roll of articulated muscle/tendon of Roy’s freckled forearm. 

Roy watches Jason like he’s fulfilling every wet dream he’s had  _ and _ some. The Adams apple of his throat bobs as he swallows, reminds Jason that he has power here too, and it makes him dizzy.

“And what about _my_ show, huh?” Jason goes with a smug look, doesn’t miss the roll of Roy’s eyes paired with an adoring smile that shows his upper teeth. When Jason knows he’s watching again, he reaches across his own body and untucks the corner of the towel, lets it shift and unwind on it’s own, until he can drop the towel altogether. He's hard, and the spectacular weight of his dick is hanging but lifted enough that it sways as Jason takes the last steps to the bed.

Roy sits up to meet him while Jason crawls up the bed, greets him with a kiss that’s solid. He wants Jason so badly, so perfectly. One of his strong arms wraps around Jason’s shoulders and bares him down to his back on the bed, then unwinds and strokes his knuckles down Jason’s neck and across his collar bone. The happy sigh Jason gives him could make Roy break the kiss and smile. But.

The kiss is getting deeper and Jason brings one hand up to thread in Roy’s hair, carding the red locks between his fingers, and rests his other hand on Roy’s forearm that’s touching down his chest now. Roy gives him his tongue again and Jason’s mouth opens up to meet it with his own, starting to pant. Oh, the things Roy would do if only to make Jason breathless for him. The things he's _done_. Roy's knees ache at the memories of dropping to them at Jason's feet to suck him off until Jason has no more words for him. He remembers Jason's desperate gasps, puffed against his ear, where Roy is sandwiched between the unrelenting force of him and a brick alley wall, cheek scraping against it from the fucking he's receiving. 

Jason’s still buzzing, feels like a livewire. Roy rests himself down on his elbow and fits himself against Jason’s side so he can press his crotch to his hip and rub against him. Finally Roy’s knuckles brush down Jason’s stomach, tickled by the dark hair under his belly button, and follows it to the rigid line of his cock. 

“Barely touched you yet,” Roy says, lifting his mouth away enough to say it. Jason opens his eyes again. 

“Yeah. But I’ve touched myself.”

“Racing make you excited?” Roy says, circling his hand around Jason. “Thinking about ripping through it on your bike?” Jason screws his mouth into a pout and lifts his hips but Roy’s hold is too loose to push into. “Did you speed home? Imagining you were already there? Bet you opened the throttle up  _ real _ wide.” 

When Roy squeezes his cock Jason pushes his head back into the pillow and groans. “Roy,” he says indignantly and gets a sweet laugh. 

“You know I love it. Love that you love it.” Roy punctuates it with a series of kisses on Jason’s stubbled jaw and cheek, rolling his hips against him to emphasize his hard on. “Love a good engine purring between your…” Roy’s hand leaves Jason’s cock and slides his callused palm down the top of Jason’s nearest thigh, has to rise up a little just to reach Jason’s knee. But Jason props his foot on the bed to get his knee bent up and falling to the side and into Roy.

Roy turns his head back down again to kiss Jason, deep and hard. The hand on his bicep is clutching now, staying with him while Roy slides his hand to the sensitive inside of Jason’s thigh and drags up up _ up _ . Cups Jason’s balls, heavy, and searches below them with the pads of his first two fingers. His skin is still humid here between his thighs from the hot shower.

Jason’s hand in his hair tightens, holding him in place so he can fuck Roy’s mouth with his tongue, clearly excited for _that_ touch . His thighs keep spreading, hips tilting, until he feels the pads of Roy’s fingers rubbing against his hole, a slow and dragging circular motion. Another groan rattles out of his chest. It’s like being in a fire and Jason has no idea how Roy does it, makes him  _ ache  _ to be touched as if it’s a cool drink of water and he’s parched and burning. 

Unable to take the tension, Jason lets go of Roy’s arm. He leaves the kiss only long enough to drool on his palm then reaches down and closes it around his cock and start stroking. 

“Hm. Fucking hot,” Roy says under his breath, watching the blushing head appear and disappear in the ring of Jason’s fist, the weeping slit winking at him every time. All he can do is dive back into the sloppy kiss that’s turned to teeth and tongue, and relentlessly tease Jason’s hole. He barely dips a dry finger inside, grins when it sets Jason’s hips to rocking, alternates that abuse with stroking and pinching Jason’s inner thighs. 

Dying to taste more of Jason, Roy kisses across his boyfriends cheek and mouths at his neck. His nails scrape the soft skin inside Jason's thigh. "Riding always makes you so _sensitive_ here." Roy soothes the scratch with his palm. Drags his teeth across Jason's chest and hikes up Jason's thigh a little more, watches while Jason's hand tugs quickly at his cock. Roy reaches across and squeezes Jason's other leg. He knows Jason will get hard, has _been_ there, after an exhilarating ride. "Ever think about rubbing one out right there on the seat?" he asks curiously, sitting enough to see Jason and the aroused blush on his cheekbones. The hand Jason had in his hair falls away and tucks itself in Roy's lap, pressing at the shape of his dick through the sweatpants.

"I've done it," Jason admits in a rasping voice. Roy doesn't have to look to know Jason's stopped stroking, he's edging a little.

"Tell me." Roy _has_ to know.

"Few times...I'm hard and I just _have_ to. _I have to_." His voice goes high and thready, there's that panting again. "I just get somewhere, outta sight. And I- I leave the bike running and lean over so I can rub a-against the leather." 

"Do you take it out?" 

Jason shook his head and licked his lips, finding the words. "No, fuck. I haven't. Yet." And that makes Roy groan, thinking he might get to see Jason try something new. Because they are _going_ to do this. He takes his hand away so he can suck on two of his fingers, making them wet. Jason's eyes are dark and pinned to the sight of them in Roy's mouth. "I hump the seat until I cream my pants, keep one hand up on the throttle." Roy nearly goes cross eyed. Instead he brings his hand down and tucks it between Jason's legs. When he works his middle finger inside his boyfriend's tight little hole Jason immediately starts pumping his cock again. "Roy," he whines and desperately paws at Roy's pants, keeping eye contact. Roy shoves the waist band out of the way so Jason can play with him in his other hand. 

"I wanna see it. I wanna watch you on the bike, Jay. Watch you rubbin' on it 'till you come all over the leather. Make you clean it up, too, with your tongue." Roy starts working the second finger in and strokes across Jason's hot walls. 

Jason’s mindless now, fantasizing, about Roy, about his bike, about ripping through the city on his motorcycle and the rush of the wind. He’s thinking about the machine beneath him, cradled between his strong legs. The way it vibrates against the insides of his thighs and his ass, leaves him feeling sensitive and strung out and high. The way it rumbles at idle. The way it  _ roars _ on the way up third gear- 

“Uhn!” Jason comes with a shout and dissolves, whining on the edge of every breath after that. He can feel Roy moving, pulling his hand away. Jason opens his eyes when he feels a weight settle on his thigh and sees his boyfriend straddling him. Grins, takes his hand away from his own dick and reaches up. 

Roy grabs him by the wrist and guides Jason’s hand to his mouth, sucks his cum soaked fingers in across his tongue. Roy’s other hand shoves his sweatpants down under his ass, settles the band below his sac, and starts twisting his fist around the head in place of Jason's hand. Jason can feel the points of Roy’s teeth on his fingers, tongue swirling up the taste of him. 

They shift a little and Roy gets jostled on Jason’s thigh and settles better down low, closer to Jason’s hip. He’s fucking forward into his tight fist. “Fuck Roy. Cum baby. Cum on me. You that wrecked, huh? That taste good?” Jason props himself on his elbow and starts fucking Roy’s mouth with his fingers, pins Roy’s tongue down, bounces his thigh a little under his boyfriend. And Roy shakes apart and drips ropes of cum onto Jason’s hip and adds to the mess on his abdomen. 

When Roy’s ready he takes Jason’s hand away and catches his breath, looking so perfectly satisfied that Jason could  _ hold _ him. But he’s filthy now so he has to wait. Roy climbs off and Jason sits up, kisses him with the clean hand on the back of Roy’s neck. A warm hand cups his thigh and Jason can't _wait_ to get on his bike again, with _Roy_. He wants it right now, anticipates their next ride, practice for the race- and fooling around, like they talked about. Jason wants it between his legs and he wants _Roy_ to push him over the edge. 

The kiss slows down and they each let out a sigh and a little chuckle, knowing what's to come from this little race. Jason's so excited he nearly forgets that it's all in the name of a mission and he's supposed to be infiltrating this biker gang, and not just banging Roy senseless. How Jason gets anything done when Roy comes to visit is still a mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Scraps gets some upgrades in preparation for the race, Jason and Roy take the bike for a joy ride ;)


End file.
